The present invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, comprising a first fitting part and a second fitting part, which may rotate relative to each other in a circumferential direction, and which form a disc-shaped unit; a clamping ring that holds the disc-shaped unit together by engaging radially outwardly over the first fitting part and by being fixed to the second fitting part; and stopper elements which limit the relative rotation between the first fitting part and the second fitting part.
A fitting that is of the type described immediately above, and which is used in a vehicle seat to adjust the angle of inclination of a backrest relative to a seat part by way of a motor drive, is known from US 2007/0170764 A1. The fitting parts of that known fitting have radially projecting brackets by way of which the fitting is attached to the structures of the seat part and backrest, or to adapters connected to the seat part and backrest. The stopper elements are provided externally with respect to the disc-shape unit.